Transmissive diffusers are often used to diffuse laser light to add angular diversity thereto, to increase laser light homogenization and/or to reduce speckle in projectors which use lasers as light sources. However, such transmissive diffusers for high power laser applications can be expensive and can introduce losses in efficiency; furthermore, at least two such transmissive diffusers are used to achieve adequate laser light homogenization compatible with projectors, which adds further cost and efficiency losses. In addition, as such transmissive diffusers are bulk diffusers, light is angularly diffused equally over a diffuse area, for example onto an input face of an integrating rod, which can result in some of the incident light on the integrating rod remaining as low-angle light, which is not desirable for homogenization as such low-angle light does not sufficiently bounce inside the integrating rod.